Appelvacht en Mistlicht fanfiction/ De Koudste Bladkaal
Welkom, , bij Mistlicht en Appelvachts tweede fanfiction! Deze keer zijn de oogpunten Vinkkit, en Tijgerstroom. thumb Proloog '(door Appelvacht)'' Vinkkit, Droomkit, Hoopkit en Tuimelkit drukten zich tegen hun blinde moeder aan. 'Mama, het is koud.' piepte Droomkit. De bruine, blinde poes kroop nog dichter tegen hen aan. 'Ik weet het. Maar jullie zijn sterk, toch? Ik weet zeker dat jullie het overleven. 'Ochtendlicht. Sintelster wil je spreken.' miauwde Skuapoot, de leerling van ReisClans commandant Wolk. Ze knikte. 'Hou ze warm, Skuapoot. Ik wil niet dat ze doodvriezen. Tijgerpoot en Duisterklauw bewaakten de ingang van het tijdelijke kamp. Ochtendlichts jongen waren heel erg enthousiast over hun nieuwe broertjes en zusjes. 'Sintelster. Je wou me spreken.' miauwde ze kalm. 'Inderdaad. Er zullen duistere tijden komen voor ReisClan. Net zoals vroeger, met Distelstorm. Er zal een bloeddorstige kat komen, die een band heeft met Distelster.' Ochtendlicht's kop draaide Duisterklauws kant op, die tijdens een gevecht aan Distelstorms kant vocht. 'We kunnen niet verder reizen naar de Maanbron. Onze kittens zullen doodvriezen!' Sintelster schudde zijn hoofd. Het is de taak van de leider om ieder jaar de ReisClan naar de Maanbron te brengen! Anders wordt de SterrenClan boos.' Ochtendlicht zuchtte. 'En zouden ze niet bozer zijn als we onze kittens gevaar brengen? Tuimelkit, Vinkkit, Droomkit en Hoopkit vriezen bijna dood!' Sintelster keek naar de Zilverpels. 'We moeten op onze voorouders vertrouwen. En in onszelf.' Ochtendlicht zuchtte. 'Je denkt dat we alles kunnen, he? Nou, dat kunnen we niet. We kunnen niet opeens vliegen. Of de dood overleven.' Ochtendlicht gebaarde naar Skuapoot dat hij mocht gaan, en ging weer bij haar jongen liggen. Vinkkit, de kleinste en het minst sterkste van het nest, lag roerloos in het nestje van bevroren mos. 'Is Vinkkit dood?' vroeg Tuimelkit. Ochtendlicht schudde haar hoofd, en hoopte dat het jong nog leefde. 'Als er iemand sterft, zal ik het Sintelster nooit vergeven.' fluisterde ze. ''Hoofdstuk 1 (door Mistlicht)'' Kom je nog? je krijgersceremonie is morgenochtend, je moet je nog mooi maken. Tijgerpoot schrok toen ze plotseling die stem bij haar oren hoorde en ze draaide zich om, bijna meteen begon ze onmerkbaar te blozen omdat ze in de mooie, grijze ogen van Skuapoot keek. Ze miauwde stotterend, ho..hoe ga.. at he..t me...t Bloe...menstaa..rts twee..de ne..st ki..tt..ens? Ze hoorde haar moeders stem lachen, sinds wanneer stotter jij? Tijgerpoot werd nog roder en miauwde woedend, mam! Skuapoot keek lang in de ogen van Tijgerpoot en miauwde met een mooie, zachte stem, wil je ze zien? dan kan je zelf zien hoe het met ze gaat. ja graag miauwde Tijgerpoot, en ze liepen naar de kraamkamer. Tijgerpoot had eigenlijk al leerling moeten zijn, maar tijdens de reis naar dit verlaten oord was ze 1 maan gevangen genomen door een tweebeen, voordat de clan haar had kunnen redden, eigenlijk was het niet de clan geweest, maar Skuapoot die haar tijdens een wandeling had zien zitten in een tweebeennest. ze zag de kittens van Bloemenstaart liggen en ze miauwde tegen Bloemenstaart, wat zijn e groot geworden zeg! Bloemenstaart snorde trots en Tijgerpoot hoorde Skuavluchts stem in haar oor, kom mee, je moet nog mooigemaakt worden. Zeepoot, de zus van Skuapoot was aan het trainen zodat ze alleen in het leerlingenhol waren. Skuapoot begon haar te likken en haalde voorzichtig al het sneeuw en mos uit haar haar en haalde voorzichtig, zonder muizengal want dat was er niet in dit gebied, de teken van haar lichaam. Tijgerpoot wist dt ze het nu moest vragen, want ze hield van Skuapoot, maar ze kon het niet. de zon zakte al snel onder en het werd donker. zij ging in haar mosnest liggen, en Skuapoot ging helemaal aan de andere kant in een mosnest liggen, naast zijn zus Zeepoot. Tijgerpoot vervloekte zichzelf dat ze het weer niet verteld had, en ze bleef nog lang naar Skuapoot kijken. met een schrok werd ze wakker, ze had niet eens doorgehad dat ze sliep, en ze was wakker geworden omdat Skuapoot haar had gewekt. kom, je krijgsceremonie is bijna miauwde hij met zijn mooie stem. meteen sprong Tijgerpoot op en rende naar buiten terwijl ze vlug, kom je nog had gemiauwt tegen Skuapoot. Laat de hele clan bij de hogerots komen voor een clanvergadering! Sintelsters stem klonk over het hele kamp. Tijgerpoot, begon hij toen iedereen er was, ik heb je al mijn vaardigheden bijgeleerd en ik hoob dat je daar iets aan hebt. beloof jij je aan de Krijgscode te houden en je clan te beschermen? Ja miauwde Tijgerpoot met zoveel kracht en zelvertrouwen als ze kon ondanks de kriebels in haar buik. dan krijg je nu in naam van de SterrenClan je naam Tijgerstroom. Tijgerstroom! Tijgerstroom! Tijgerstroom! riep de hele clan, met Skuapoot als eerste. ga nu een jachtpatrouile leiden samen met Skuapoot naar de waterval van ijs. tijgerstroom knikte en dacht bij haar zelf, dit is mijn kans! ze zag toen uit haar ooghoek ineens Droomkit naar Skuapoot kijken, op een manier zoals ze Bloemenstaart naar Konijnensprong zag kijken, de witte poes was ook verliefd op Skuapoot! nooit, hij is van mij dacht Tijgerstroom grimmig en miauwde vrolijk tegen Skuapoot, kom je? wie het het eerst is. ze rende weg maar op het einde sprong Skuapoot over haar heen en raakte als eerst het ijs aan. Het was een romantische plek, het was namelijk een bevroren meer waar zelfs een waterval in kwam die ook bevroren was! Tijgerstroom besloot dat het nu het moment was om Skuapoot te vertellen wat ze voor hem voelde, en miauwde, Skuapoot, ik hou van je, hou jij ook van mij? ''Hoofdstuk 2 '(door Appelvacht)